


Simplemente Fairwind

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor, M/M, Palabrostias, Sexual Tension, Shaw está enchochao aunque él no lo sabe, Sigo sin saber cómo funcionan los tags, Swearing, Tacos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: El rastro de la Dama Oscura lleva a la Alianza a Zandalar y el Maestro de Espías Mathias Shaw junto con el capitán Flynn Fairwind se ven obligados a partir hacia allí con un limitado margen de tiempo.-No dudo de tu capacidad, Fairwind. -se sume en un silencio escogiendo detenidamente sus siguientes palabras.- Pero espero que estés al tanto de la importancia de la misión.-Siempre.- responde Flynn.-Te recuerdo nuestra misión en la Cámara del Tesoro de Dazar’alor. Probablemente no dabas un cobre por mí.-No.- admite Shaw, sincero.Flynn masculla algo que el maestro de espías no llega a entender. Probablemente mentándole a la madre en un acento tirasiano lo suficientemente cerrado como para que le fuera imposible descifrar lo que acababa de decir, piensa.-Pero esta vez he sido yo el que te propuso para esta misión. -añade.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Simplemente Fairwind

**Author's Note:**

> Me vais a perdonar que el título me parezca un poco cogido con pinzas, pero es que a veces el coco de un servidor no da pa' más. Qué vamos a hacerle.
> 
> Bueno. El resumen también es un poco meh, para qué mentir.
> 
> Sea como sea... Es el segundo fic Fairshaw que publico y está relacionado con el anterior tanto en cuanto que intento cuadrarlo dentro del canon con la información que tengo.
> 
> Así que... Básicamente esto es la preparación del viaje a Zandalar. Solo porque aunque estoy satisfecho con el Fairshaw de Shadows Rising, sí que creo que me gustaría haber podido saborear una construcción de la relación de esos dos.
> 
> Y eso es lo que yo voy a intentar hacer.
> 
> La idea de esto vino por una cosa que comentó la autora en su cuenta de Twitter respecto al loro y... Me pareció gracioso.
> 
> Pero bueno, no me enrollo más. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo 
> 
> Nos leemos, gente!
> 
> Edito: LLEVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO CON ZULDAZAR PUESTO CUANDO ES ZANDALAR. En fin. Perdón, es que soy imbécil xd

-Creo que las provisiones son suficientes para los días que van a estar en el mar, señor. De verdad lo creo.

Mathias Shaw observa al mozo del puerto que había terminado de cargar una de las últimas cajas en el barco y ahora había descendido hasta el muelle con una sonrisa.

El espía observa al muchacho con una mueca ecuánime. Finalmente, un amago de sonrisa aparece brevemente bajo su bigote.

-Eso espero. -responde, alzando su mirada hacia el navío.

 _Porque sabemos cuándo empezamos, pero no cuándo acabaremos_ , añade mentalmente con amargura, sin apartar la vista del barco.

-Créame, señor: he visto lo que hay en esa bodega con mis propios ojos y he ayudado a cargar con mis propias manos. No les faltará de nada. -le asegura.

Una voz estridente lo llama desde el otro extremo del muelle, y el muchacho se aventura a despedirse con una sonrisa apurada, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo hacia donde le requerían.

Shaw suspira, mirando a la Dama Blanca en el cielo nocturno: no había una sola nube. Esperaba que el clima acompañara en aquella misión. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que tenían…

Su cejas se fruncen ligeramente sobre su nariz, perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de comenzar a caminar dispuesto a volver a Redención del Viento para conseguir algo de descanso -o para engañarse a sí mismo y creer que _iba_ a conseguir horas de sueño y no a fingir que lo hacía-, cuando una capta una melodía en una voz familiar a bordo del barco que acababa de dejar atrás.

Se detiene un instante.

_Ese era…_

Apenas un segundo después, se descubre desandando sus pasos sin saber muy bien por qué. Sigue la moción de sus pies, ascendiendo la escala para acceder a la cubierta. Y tan solo deja escapar un ligero bufido y pone los ojos en blanco. En algún lugar de sí hay una sonrisa, aunque no la lleve puesta en el rostro.

Apoyado en la baranda del barco, Flynn Fairwind entonaba -y ese verbo era, en verdad, bastante relativo- una canción animada mientras movía ligeramente el pie, observando el mar con una botella de lo que suponía alguna bebida espirituosa en la mano.

Shaw se mantiene en silencio, observándole con una ceja alzada.

_Now when I speak, it's rather absurd_

_An endless tirade of four letter words_

_I lash out in anger at all in my way_

_Shocking, unspeakable things that I say_

_Fuck you, you're a fucking wanker_

_We're gonna punch you right in the balls_

_Fuck you with a fucking anchor_

_You're all cunts, so fuck you al-_

_¿Uh?_

Flynn tarda unos cuantos minutos en reparar en la presencia del maestro de espías, deteniendo su canción y componiendo un gesto apurado.

-Bonita canción. Muy emotiva. -ironiza Mathias, aproximándose hacia su posición.

Flynn esboza una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hey, Shaw. -saluda, girándose en su posición contra la baranda para mirarle.- No te hacía por aquí a estas horas teniendo en cuenta que mañana toca madrugar. ¿Mis dulces cantos de sireno te atrajeron?

Mathias deja escapar un resoplido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a admitir que estabas cantando a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquiera supiera que estabas aquí. -responde, terminando por aproximarse también a la barandilla para echar un vistazo al mar en calma.

Flynn deja escapar una risa, siguiendo la mirada de su inesperado acompañante y volviendo a ponerse cómodo contra la baranda.

Era una noche bonita, ciertamente. La Dama Blanca estaba alta en el cielo y su reflejo parecía desangrarse, vertiendo un generoso reflejo de plata sobre el agua, que golpeaba rítmica y calmadamente contra el casco del barco.

Había estrellas, por supuesto, pero la luna estaba tan grande que simplemente eclipsaba el brillo de todo lo demás.

-Bueno, parece que una vez más… Estamos juntos en esto, ¿eh, compañero?- dice Flynn, rompiendo el silencio, antes de dar un trago a la botella que cargaba en la diestra.

-Eso parece. -ofrece Mathias, sin apartar su mirada del mar.- Y por eso pensaba que estarías retirándote a tu camarote.

-Nah. -responde Flynn, efectuando un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.- Acaban de terminar de cargar la bodega, además. No me gusta retirarme antes de que terminen de rondar por mi barco.

El pirata acaricia suavemente la madera de la baranda con una sonrisa afectuosa que no pasa desapercibida al maestro de espías.

Shaw entorna los párpados.

Era evidente que Fairwind se preocupaba de su barco. Y de su tripulación. Ya le había visto actuar. Y tenía suficiente información sobre su desempeño como capitán como para saber que era una persona perfectamente válida para aquella misión, muy a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer por su actitud.

Pero…

Observa con cierta contrariedad como el pirata vuelve a dar un trago a la botella.

-Partimos al amanecer, espero que estés listo para entonces. -deja caer Mathias.

-Lo estoy ya. -replica Flynn, esta vez serio, pero sin apartar la vista del mar.- Siempre estoy listo. O mejor dicho: nunca lo estoy. Pero sé adaptarme.

Deja pasar unos segundos. Finalmente, sí mira a su contertulio.

-Pero creo que eso no es algo que no sepas. Pensé que ya habrías tenido posibilidad de ojear mi expediente un par de veces, ¿no? -bromea, dejando escapar una risa y alargando el brazo para darle ligeramente con el codo.- Un día de estos conseguiré sonsacarte qué pone. Solo déjame que decida usar mis artes contigo.

Shaw sacude la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco, apartándose cuando le brinda el toque con el codo. A veces hablar con el pirata era tan… Desquiciante.

Y aún así había sido él el que había subido a aquella cubierta.

Quizás porque en el fondo le resultaba divertido. Pero… No. No era el momento. Estaban en una situación complicada y sobre sus hombros había demasiadas responsabilidades y expectativas: no había espacio para la derrota, la pérdida o cualquier otro sinónimo. Tenían que seguir un rastro, confirmarlo y actuar en consecuencia.

Aquella era una misión que _tenía_ que salir bien.

Mathias deja pasar unos segundos, y entorna los párpados.

-No dudo de tu capacidad, Fairwind. -se sume en un silencio escogiendo detenidamente sus siguientes palabras.- Pero espero que estés al tanto de la importancia de la misión.

-Siempre.- responde Flynn.

Y algo en el tono del pirata parece esta vez molesto. O quizás ofendido.

-Te recuerdo nuestra misión en la Cámara del Tesoro de Dazar’alor.- anota, esta vez mirándole.- Probablemente no dabas un cobre por mí.

-No.- admite Shaw, sincero.

Flynn masculla algo que el maestro de espías no llega a entender. Probablemente mentándole a la madre en un acento tirasiano lo suficientemente cerrado como para que le fuera imposible descifrar lo que acababa de decir, piensa.

-Pero esta vez he sido yo el que te propuso para esta misión. -añade.

Se reserva decir que tampoco había mucha otra gente disponible para una situación planteada con tanta premura y con un requisito dediscreción como aquel, pero…

Flynn se apoya sobre su costado en la baranda, observando a Mathias de frente.

-¿Eso es en serio?

El espía tarda unos segundos más, pero finalmente también apoya la cadera en la barandilla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a su contertulio.

-Sí. -responde.- No soy el único que tiene voz y voto en estas cosas, incluso aunque se trate de una misión que estoy llevando personalmente. Pero sí.

Flynn le observa largamente.

-Bueno. Entonces… Supongo que gracias, compañero. -dice, con una sonrisa asomándose bajo su bigote- Me honra que me consideres apropiado para esto.

Mathias ofrece un leve gesto con la cabeza, aceptando el agradecimiento.

-Me basta con que no me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión, Fairwind. -suspira, volviendo a inclinarse sobre la barandilla.- Pero sé que no va a pasar.

-Oh, Shaw. Vas a conseguir que me sonroje.- bromea Flynn, aunque esta vez el maestro de espías no responde a la provocación.

Realmente no sabe por qué había sentidola necesidad de hacer esa adición, pero ahí estaba: no hacía falta amenazarle porque sabía que no iba a fallar en su misión. No lo había hecho desde que había comenzado a trabajar con la Alianza. Si dudara de que fuera a desempeñar su trabajo de manera apropiada ni siquiera le habría propuesto. Eso es evidente.

Independientemente de que el desempeño fuera… A la manera Fairwind. Pero eso era algo que Shaw había asumido. Y… Realmente se descubría no solo aceptando, sino quizás valorando positivamente la forma en la que el pirata abordaba los conflictos y problemas que se le planteaban, de aquella manera desenvuelta, tocada por la naturaleza caótica e imprevisible que implicaba toda improvisación, pero que entrañaba una mente aguda y rápida y unas manos y piernas que respondieran de igual manera.

Flynn sabía resolver esas situaciones. De una manera u otra salía por su propio pie. Por muy mal que todo pintara, por muy imposible que todo pareciera se las arreglaba para escabullirse como un zorro y volvía con los deberes hechos.

Y eso último, al fin y al cabo, era lo que realmente importaba. Y algo que Shaw valoraba con creces.

-No te despediste el otro día. -anota el pirata tras un largo silencio.

-¿Uhmm? -murmulla Mathias, volviendo a la realidad.

-Me pareció desconsiderado por tu parte que no invitaras a una ronda para celebrar que la guerra había terminado. -prosigue, componiendo un mohín de fingida ofensa- ¡Pero más feo aún me parece que ni siquiera pasaras a decirme que te pirabas! Un “hasta siempre, Flynn”, un “dame tu dirección y te mando algún regalito”, un “prefieres whisky o ron”…

Mathias se encoge de hombros, sin mirarle. Las palabras que pasan por su mente son “nada de eso es importante”.

-No son cosas que sepa con suficiente antelación como para poder indicar a nadie. Mi trabajo es ir a donde se me requiera en cada momento. Y últimamente el ritmo de todo es bastante… -dice al fin; el espía hace una pausa, tratando de escoger el término apropiado.

-Bastante una puta mierda. -provee Flynn.

Mathias deja escapar un resoplido y sus labios vibran un instante, casi curvándose en una sonrisa que no llega a formarse.

- _Frenético_. -incide Shaw.- Las cosas suceden de maneras que no esperamos y solo hay tiempo para empacar e ir a donde se requiere. De eso va mi trabajo. De estar en el lugar preciso en el momento preciso. Y si no lo estoy yo, estará alguien por mí que será mis ojos, mis oídos y mis manos.

-Estás poniendo pegas para excusar el no haber venido a despedirte de tu buen amigo Flynn. -replica el pirata sin perder la sonrisa.- Vamos, Shaw, no es tan difícil “lo siento, mi querido, apreciado y apuesto compañero, pero últimamente el mundo está loco y yo no sé ser una persona normal”.

-Eso lo dirás por ti. -responde Mathias, ceñudo.

-Solo lo de apreciado y apuesto compañero.- contesta el pirata, con evidente diversión, alzando la botella para darle un trago.- Lo otro es porque no sabes lo que es hacer algo que no sea por y para tu trabajo. Al menos, admítelo. Es el primer paso.

Mathias suspira, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No iba a entrar a discutir aquello porque no tenía sentido.

-Estoy aquí de nuevo.

-¿Y?

-Que nada ha terminado para hablar de despedidas.

-Mira. En eso tengo que darte la razón. -concede Flynn, haciendo amago de pasar un brazo por los hombros del espía.- Pero ahora ya lo sabes para la próxima vez: no tendrás excusa. Te toca invitar a una ronda de despedida.

-Ya veremos. -responde, esquivando el movimiento del pirata con pericia, sintiéndose ligeramente turbado y violento ante el movimiento del contrario.- Estás al tanto de la misión, espero.

Esas últimas palabras surgen de los labios de Mathias con cierta brusquedad, en un intento por distraer su propia mente del hecho de que durante unos instantes había sido capaz de discernir que era whisky lo que en ese momento estaba el pirata bebiendo. O que había sentido el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca.

Y Flynn no iba a darse por vencido. El pirata termina de culminar el movimiento de su brazo en una breve palmada en el hombro de su contertulio. Mantiene la mano ahí unos instantes, apretando ligeramente el hombro del espía, antes de volver a bajarla.

En el espacio de un pestañeo, que era lo que había durado el contacto, la mente de Mathias ya le había ofrecido una decena de maneras de cómo usar aquel brazo para acercar el cuerpo de pirata hacia sí y poder apuñalarlo.

Deformación profesional.

El espía había sido entrenado -o, mejor dicho, _criado_ \- para ser un perfecto mecanismo de relojería que respondiera al toque, de manera automática e instintiva.

Un instante después, casi se siente culpable del pensamiento que había ocupado su cabeza.

-Claro que lo estoy, compañero. Pero deberías aprender a relajarte. Es más: voy a ir más lejos y decir que lo que te hace falta son unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Tú también no... -resopla Mathias, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, ¿ves? No soy el único que piensa que tienes que aprender a divertirte. Nadie puede vivir solo de su trabajo. Ni siquiera el serio y dedicado Maestro de Espías Mathias Shaw. -afirma Flynn con sorna, pronunciando el nombre de su contertulio en un tono que hace que el aludido arrugue el gesto.

La capacidad del pirata para irritarle con algo tan nimio como aquello era digna de alabanza, sin duda.

-Como he dicho antes, mi trabajo no termina mientras el mundo a mi alrededor siga girando. -responde.- Y si se detiene, también sería responsabilidad mía el entender por qué ha dejado de hacerlo y reportarlo, así como trabajar para que vuelva a la normalidad de nuevo.

Flynn se mantiene en silencio, mirándole. Finalmente, deja escapar un suspiro, apoyando el codo en la baranda y sosteniéndose el rostro con su propia mano. Y a pesar de todo, una sonrisa aparece bajo su bigote. Y no hay, esta vez, burla en su mirada o en la curvatura de sus labios, tan solo… ¿Aprecio?

-Algún día conseguiré que dejes de pensar en que estás trabajando, Shaw. Es una amenaza. Y una promesa. -responde, brindándole un guiño, antes de echarse a reír, pero sin dejar de mirarle.

Mathias le sostiene la mirada, escaneando su expresión.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Esa era su primera observación.

Después, se descubre deteniéndose a contemplar cómo los ojos de Flynn brillaban con el reflejo de la Dama Blanca.

Era objetivamente atractivo, se admite. Aunque fuera un tarambana incapaz de mantener el lenguaje inapropiado fuera de su boca. O descuidara su apariencia de aquella manera -ese bigote necesitaba unas tijeras y, aquellas mejillas cubiertas de cercos aleatoriamente distribuidos de barba, un rasurado-.

Pero mentiría si no dijera que le había observado; puede que más de lo necesario. O que había investigado sobre él para encontrar mucho menos de lo que le gustaría admitir. Flynn se había ocupado bien de borrar sus huellas. O quizás de no dejarlas en primer lugar.

Era un hombre inteligente. Por mucho que se mostrara de aquella manera; botella en mano, hablando con dudoso gusto y siendo, por lo general, bastante vulgar. A lo mejor esa era estrategia. Y… Shaw estaba convencido de que muy probablemente lo era. Y por eso se preguntaba cuánto de lo que había visto era el verdadero Flynn Fairwind, y cuánto una máscara para sepultar a sus propios fantasmas. O, al menos, mantenerlos lejos del exterior, donde podrían ser utilizados en su contra.

-Tú también estás trabajando, Fairwind. Llevas trabajando todos los días y estando a disposición de la Alianza prácticamente desde que comenzó la guerra.- anota Shaw.

-Sí. Pero yo sé relajarme. Sé valorar una noche despejada con una botella de whisky, cantando una canción a solas o hablando con un amigo. -ofrece, sonriendo, y la forma en la que le mira hace que Mathias aparte la vista.- Eh, no. Mírame. Soy demasiado guapo para que no me mires.

Mathias se tensa cuando siente una mano elevándose hasta su rostro. Los dedos del pirata se posan en su mentón y tiran ligeramente para hacerle establecer contacto visual de nuevo. Luego, se retiran.

El contacto había sido suficiente para conseguir que el vello de la nuca del espía se erizara, y no puede sino maldecirse una y mil veces por ello. Nada en su rostro mostraba algo más que el más absoluto estoicismo, sin embargo.

Pero había dicho _amigo._ Y era una palabra que dolía, porque aunque estaba seguro de haberlos tenido en el pasado…

Sacude esos pensamientos de su mente.

Él solo había subido a aquella cubierta porque…

_Por qué lo había hecho._

Porque sabía que era Flynn quien estaba allí arriba.

El resto se escapaba a lo que estaba dispuesto a reflexionar. No era el momento.

_Nunca era el momento._

Mathias suspira. Quizás era cierto que necesitaba unas vacaciones.

-Siendo estrictamente honestos… El ser o no guapo es un juicio subjetivo. -responde el espía en tono ecuánime, finalmente, y con cierta dificultad, con evidente cansancio en la voz, pero esbozando un fugaz amago de sonrisa que no pasa desapercibido para el pirata.

Flynn le observa y deja escapar un bufido.

-Leyendas. Mitos. Fábulas. Todo falsedades, falacias y mentiras. -responde con una risa entre dientes.

-Por supuesto, Fairwind. -replica el espía.

¿Era cosa suya o el pirata seguía acercándose? Ahora veía la botella moverse a apenas un palmo de sí.

Ve la mano libre hacer amago de volver a alzarse. Y se mantiene estático, sin ofrecer nada más que una mirada dura a su contertulio.

Realmente, piensa que daría bastantes cosas por quitarle aquella sonrisa estúpida y enervante del rostro.

Maldito fuera.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRK_ **

Un grito rasga la calma nocturna, haciendo descarrilar el tren de pensamiento del espía y sobresaltando a los dos hombres, que se giran con brusquedad.

-Eh, Fuckshit. ¡No! Qué hemos dicho de molestar a las gaviotas.

Mathias sigue la mirada de Flynn y los graznidos y sonidos varios, para encontrar a una gaviota y un loro enzarzados en una pelea sobre el castillo de popa.

El pirata corre escaleras arriba, dejando a Shaw atrás.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos dos animales?

…

Espera, Flynn acababa de llamar al loro Fuckshit.

Mathias pone los ojos en blanco, alzando una mano para acariciarse con suavidad el tabique nasal.

Simplemente Fairwind.

A cuántos hombres en el mundo se les ocurriría llamar de aquella manera a su… ¿Mascota? Suponía que era su mascota, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto con el pirata hasta ese momento.

-Fuckshit. No. Mal loro. Requetemal loro. -alza la voz Flynn.

-Pero qué les pasa. -reclama Mathias con una clara nota de molestia en la voz.

Sentía que habían… Interrumpido algo. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que había interrumpido, pero lo habían hecho.

-Fuckshit tiene la mala costumbre de divertirse a costa de las gaviotas. Se acerca por la espalda y… ¡Zas! Les arranca un par de plumas. Para provocar, supongo. -dice con un encogimiento de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mathias le mira largamente.

-No sabía que tuvieras un loro.

-Ah, y no lo tenía. Y tampoco estoy seguro de tenerlo ahora, si te soy sincero: simplemente apareció un día cuando conseguí este barco. Aunque el antiguo dueño no mencionó nada de un loro. Pero el bicho vive aquí y quién soy yo para echarle. Le da cierto encanto, ¿sabes?

Los dos animales seguían montando escándalo, convertidos en un remolino de plumas, gritos y mal carácter, ahora entre las jarcias.

-Tan encantador como el nombre, desde luego. -responde Mathias con un suspiro de hastío.

-Pues, al contrario de lo que probablemente creas, no se lo puse yo; se lo puso él solito: es lo único que repite todo el rato.

Tras un par de tumbos más, finalmente la gaviota sale escandalizada lejos del barco y del belicoso loro, que ahora se apoya en una de las cuerdas y se dispone con toda la calma del mundo a juguetear con un par de plumas blancas que había conseguido arrancarle a su adversaria.

- _Fuckshitfuckshitfuckshiiiiit. -_ celebra el animal con deleite, desde su posición.

-Bueno. Parece que ya se quedó tranquilo. -responde Flynn, volviendo a descender las escaleras para reunirse junto a Mathias.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

El espía deja escapar un suspiro y sacude la cabeza.

-Por la parte en la que yo me retiro: esa es la clase de señal que indica que he tenido suficiente por hoy. -responde Mathias.- Y quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Fairwind.

Flynn deja caer ligeramente los hombros con cierta desilusión.

-Oh. -el pirata alza la vista para mirar la luna en el cielo, y tras unos instantes, deja escapar un suspiro.- Sí. Quizás sea lo mejor.

Mathias le sostiene la mirada, escrutando sus facciones y todavía rumiando aquella sensación de que habían sido interrumpidos, aunque no consiguiera comprender por qué. Flynn también parecía súbitamente reflexivo, mirándole sin pestañear.

Se sobreviene un tenso silencio que solo se rompe cuando el maestro de espías finalmente se aparta de la barandilla con un suspiro. Fuera lo que fuese, ya no era relevante. Lo que sí importaba era la jornada que tendrían que afrontar al día siguiente.

Y al siguiente, y al siguiente… Y así hasta que aquella situación se resolviera. A las malas o a las buenas.

-Buenas noches, Fairwind. -se despide finalmente, caminando de vuelta hacia la escala.

-Que descanses, Shaw. -responde Flynn, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que le pierde de vista.

El pirata suspira, dejando caer ligeramente los hombros antes de alzar la vista para dirigirle al loro una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Te parecerá bonito. -le recrimina.- Así no hay quien eche un polvo.

- _Fuckshiiiiiit_

-No, perdona, esto lo habíamos hablado: nada de interrumpir cuando estuviera intentando camelarme a alguien. Está en las normas. Yo no hago las normas.

- _Fuckshitshitshirrkkkkk_

Flynn frunce el ceño y efectúa un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

 _-_ Oh. Vale. Está bien. Tienes razón. Dije camelarme _señoritas_. Pero dada la situación se sobreentiende que es aplicable a quien sea que me esté camelando.

- _Fufufufufufufuck_

 _-_ No. Ahora no me saques la carta de que eres un loro y no sabes leer entre líneas. -replica, cruzándose de brazos.

- _Shittttrk_

 _-_ Ogh. Vale. Está bien. La culpa es mía. -protesta Flynn mientras sube la escalera, encaminándose a su camarote.- Si es que quién me mandará a mí intentar hacer tratos con loros.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Pues, eso es todo, amigos. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y... 
> 
> Aprovecho las notas finales para señalar que la canción que canta Flynn es la de Alestorm - Fucked With An Anchor. Porque es un temazo y porque why not, si es gratis.
> 
> Planto enlace por si queréis pegarle una oída: https://youtu.be/BCLjXAaxmjk
> 
> Nos leemos!


End file.
